kariandsokasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurenai (Red Ninja)
Kurenai is the main character and player character from the 2005 video game, Red Ninja: End of Honor. Like a lot of video game characters that are added to the forum character cast, she was brought to add on a bit to a character's story that stopped abruptly. Original Story Kurenai was living a normal life with her family in Japan, when suddenly, her home was attacked by a band of ninjas of the Black Lizard Clan. Kurenai's father attempted to fight them, but was killed. Kurenai tried to run away, but she was caught by a wire thrown around her neck by one of the ninja. She was dragged away from her home, and left to die by being hung from a tree branch by the iron wire, called a tetsugen. After some time has passed, a woman on horseback rides to the tree, and gets Kurenai down. Holding her in her arms, the woman looked worried about what happened to the girl. Then, Kurenai started to move her fingers, looking to have survived the attack. After this, she was taken in by the woman, named Mochizuki Chiyome, after the actual 16th century ninja leader, to the Takeda Clan. She was trained in the use of the tetsugen, the same weapon that was almost the death of her. The Real World Kurenai was found in a forest by Toru Hyuuga and Cathy Smith. She appeared to be unconscious, with her tetsugen by her side, covered with blood. She had cleared an ambush that headed for her, and she fell asleep after travelling the forest a bit. She was awakened by Toru and Cathy. After Cathy leaves, Kurenai and Toru were being watched. They then travelled to the Wave Road, and find that their stalker was none other than Ophiuca. Toru fought her on the Wave Road while Kurenai fought off the snakes she summoned to attack her. Toru defeated Ophiuca, while Kurenai beheaded all of the snakes with her tetsugen. Toru fell off the Wave Road, but Kurenai caught him. The battle left him exhausted, and in need of rest. Kurenai found Ricky, and asked him to take Toru home, which he did. After this, she was taken into space with Cygnus Wing. When she was teleported, she was teleported with a space suit that had just enough oxygen to last her only a few minutes. Cygnus made Kurenai spin, and intended to keep this up until her oxygen ran out, and she suffocated from the harsh conditions of space. Before her oxygen levels were completely gone, Harpnote came to her, attacked Cygnus, and made the spinning affect stop. Seeing that she's about to suffocate, Harpnote raised the oxygen levels in the suit to keep her alive, and Kurenai killed Cygnus Wing by beheading him with her tetsugen. Since then, she would appear from time to time, helping some of the people in the village out. She found a house just outside the village, and is currently taking residence there. Skills Kurenai is a student Kunoichi. She has learned much about how to use the tetsugen. She usually has one end tied to a kunai, as well as an iron weight called a fundo, as well as a grappling hook for swinging across gaps. Kurenai also has an outfit made of iron to provide much better protection from physical attacks. Along with the basic ninja tools and skills, she has other ways to get through situations. For example, she is able to use feminine charm to lure male enemies towards her, so she can go for the kill. A little something else she is able to do is if she comes across a tight opening, she is able to dislocate her right shoulder in order to get through the opening.